Economy Policy
Economic Policy of a 21st Century World. We are passed the days when simple taxation funded us. We became a more pleasure minded society, and therefore money was over spent on pleasure activities. Now, the United States lives on deficit spending. In short, deficit spending, its knowing your over your limit; that you have went over your amount of resources, but how much can you keep spending before it collapses on top of it self. To prove this point, a large percentage of nations all over the world, some we even consider enemies or threats, own treasury securities. These securities are promises to pay back money we owe, like a iou, but they are tied to our treasury, so any nation could in a sense, “call in the loan”, and either take more securities, or demand payment; which could default us further if we can not meet the bill. What’s worse, some reports say that we buy some of our own securities. In reality, if you give your self, your own debit, the debit never changed, you’re just circulated from your self, to your self for the enjoyment of doing a transaction. Yet, our government doesn’t seem to understand, you can’t buy up your own debit, unless you create a new entity to buy it up, you cant do so. From my knowledge, the federal government didn’t make a new nation; so the debit, even if we buy it up, still remains our deficit. Now, the easiest way to target debit is to change spending. Now, I like to be honest and lay everything out. So, every idea I have will be listed in a numbered chart. #Political Wage and Spending Caps #Taxation Caps #Economic Reporting #Economic Policy Ban #National Monetary System Reform #Mandatory Currency Backing #Welfare Reform #Licensing and Title Reform #Public Sector Job Reform #Social Security Removal #Public Project Spending #Economic Region Creation #Metal Buyout #Industry Areas #Taxation Reform #Equal Opportunity Programs Now, those 16 items I listed, can be very expansive, and take a lot of work. Yet, the idea, is to cut government spending, to encourage a re growth of public to private work, which the public sector can encourage to make a strong economic area in which private industry can produce. The main key is, if the public doesn’t want to pay a tax, that’s fine, we can cut all public services, such as emergency services, schools, and other projects. This wouldn’t work with most people. So, for a modern society, there will be some version of taxation needed, to provide the services to the public. Yet, the issue is, as it was in 1773, taxations with out representation is common. Right now, we have city council members, which act as if they are a nation’s president and president’s which act as King of the whole wide world. The people we chose to be full time helpers to our economy have neglected that duty to be socialites, travel the world, commonly paid for by the public, and tell us that we are just the common public which is uneducated and unable to do the duty of government, beside the fact we chose them for it. We need open communication and a flow of information from the public. Give them a view of your world, and base legislation off the real world. Politicians talk about cutting budgets, and making cut backs, but the first hit shouldn’t be taken to staffers in their office. The leaders needs to lead, and its time we enforced that. Its why I want to introduce political wage and spending caps. In some cases, political wages vary, and they can almost just vote for more money, so in times of crisis and times of prosperity alike, there will be a set amount that they can not rise their pay, or receive pay over. On your job, you have a set amount you are paid, until a management decision is made to raise it; this can be based on your performance, longevity on the job, or a time schedule. Lets do the same with politicians, and give a set level they will be paid, and cap it at that for a time period, a time period that they can not revoke or revote on. Now, would this bill be put in place? Highly unlikely, yet they claim, well liberal politicians,that we need to spread the wealth. I give them a deal, spread it from the wealth that would normally be your salary. If they refuse to do so, their promise for a modern world, is clearly nothing more then a campaign promise. The second part to this is spending caps. If you go over budget, your in a deficit you have to earn more money to cover. If you’re a government, we just raise a tax, or extended our debit limit, so we can spend more. I use a simple laptop computer, a few binders, 1 dollar pens, and multipurpose paper to do my work. I don’t have 6 sectaries, or any special devices; yet I do my own research, come up with ideas, see how people in the public view them, and write them up to get a ground base to build upon. I didn’t need a fully furnished office, a full staff, any of the things our politicians have, so lets put a cap on it. A cap on how much money each can spend on their offices, on travel, and on resources for their office. Now, not because we want to be mean or make them work by candle light, but when the nation suffers, we should all take cuts to sustain it, and politicians have not done that. In recessions, some got increased pay, spent more time traveling, doing things the common people couldn’t do, and making a bigger picture of the leadership being out of touch with the people. That needs to end, we need to see them put their money where their mouth is, well, the money we allowed them to call theirs. We need better economic reporting, because right now our reporting is from the same people that think we can run off a deficit. What’s worse, they are some of the most educated people. On paper, the idea of not paying your bills works, since you get to hold all your money. Yet, when the light man shuts out the lights in reality, your money still has to go, and in some cases a little extra, to get them turned back on. The money will have to be spent, so do it in the correct manner if you can. I want to know when we put money into the system, what happens? What honestly happens to the economy when we raise taxes? Can we find patters we can make economic strategy from? Right now the best economic information out there, is used for political party work, and not work to make a better system, or to encourage ideas that are not in the textbooks. A secret, America didn’t always have a federal reserve, neither did we have a income tax; which says we can survive with out them, but it hasn’t been tried. In fact a distrust of a system that calls it self federal but has owners in some cases is seen as un-American as isis. So, if we get a service, that will actually record what’s going on, both good and bad; and for once, a service that isn’t politically controlled by who runs it, maybe we can get the information we need to make better economic policy, and not political policy for election time. Some people use the Bible, other a timid inner voice, some just wait for the cops, and others, well, they are not around because they didn’t have anything to hold them back from doing wrong. Why shouldn’t our economic policy be the same? For every good thing you do, its easily a bad version of it, that can cause you a lot of trouble, something anyone finds out after they first touched the stove; and see that not touching it is a better option. If we leave our economic policy up to chance, what will stop any bad action, and wayward radical idea from running a system we worked hard for? Political laws change like the wind; economic policies such as taxation have existed since people first used government by man. For instance, who would agree with me that a percentage of our currency must be backed with something more then our good faith; or that what you earn is your personal business? We never made a playbook on what we wouldn’t do, so now its always been a question of if and when we would do it. That has to change. If you want to fix your economy change what funds it, and how its funded. To be straight, the Federal Reserve is a privately owned entity that we gave control over our nation. They set interest rates, they make bank deals for the nation, they control when the dollars come out, leaving the treasury, which is the real government money division, powerless, and a shadow of what the Federal Reserve says and does. Change that, and make our treasury the supreme financial authority, on the grounds they account for our money, or at lest they should. Going from there, we need to back a percentage of our currency. That way, we have a higher defined value, then just the good faith promises of a nation. It’s not so much that the United States has a amazing currency, but we traded paper to the whole wide world, and finally got it to be the standard of oil, securing its maker, the United States, a firm economic role. Yet, there are many nations that are in the process of accepting gold and other currencies for oil, and if oil ever does get switched into another currency, which may easily happen ,a lot of dollars will come home to roast, and no one will re accept them because of other, higher value ways of payment. It’s why we have to beat them to the punch, and supply our currency with more then faith. At the same time, what good is making a stronger currency if we can’t use it? We need to reform welfare, and make it a stepping program to restore people to good economic conditions, instead of it being a lifestyle, like it is now. Our money should not be dominated by the state paying out to people who will not work and will continue to have kids just to make more money. Let’s instate things like, unless some one is mentally or physically challenged, that they should be made to work when on welfare, and that one household can only claim so many children, that way we can stop this idea of birth more, receive more. Let’s also reform public sector jobs, so we just don’t have 7 desk workers, and no road crews. Let’s get public sector jobs in areas that are needed, or supply private contractors to do some city work. Also, reform to social security, the behemoth money supply that is running dry. People worked, got taxed; and now you tell me you can’t find the money you took from them? This system must be stooped, and any money we take from people needs to go into separate, closed accounts for their use, and not the use of the state. We took their money to give them a secure economic future, let’s ensure it stays secure. Simple strategy, the state needs money, cut spending, and make a cap on how much you can spend, and only supply currency to that level. Instead of jut getting more money, lets enforce that they stay with the budget. Next is economic regions, as a nation, we cant handle debit, but for a state that makes 450 billion yearly, and only has 90 billion in debts, its manageable. Let the states work together, to solve debit issues, instead of making federal bills to hit at 18 trillion of total debit, it wont work. So, let states decide how they want to handle this issue. Metal buyout is the same plan to take currency and transfer it into metals or something with a already determined value to make our currency stronger. Industry areas will be areas we create for industry only. The Dan River coal ash spill, in North Carolina, has been expensive, and now has made tax payers take up some of the bill. If this was in a area of industry, where a water supply is unable to flow into other streams and water ways, think how much money would be saved? Taxation reform is key, if we reform how we tax, and how many people are involved in it, that will greatly reduce the costs, and create revenue, because less it spent on administration and other areas. The last, is equal opportunity. It’s a lot of jobs that can be opened up to women, creating a higher job economy. It’s true some jobs will be turned more to single genders. Yet, if it’s a open post and a position we can fill with any sex, let’s do so, as long as they can and will do the work.